Darkest Before The Dawn
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: Two Years Since The Dragons Landed In Westeros, The Seven Kingdoms Are At Peace But What Is The Cost To Keep It That Way? Post-A Dance With Dragons
1. The Prince of Dragonstone

**Title: **Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author: **theothertudorgirl

**Rating: **M (for later on)

**Summary: **Two Years Since The Dragons Landed In Westeros, The Seven Kingdoms Are At Peace But What Is The Cost To Keep It That Way?

**Author Note: **This is purely a work of fan-fiction that I have conjured up in my mind. It is placed _post-A Dance With Dragons. _That is just a friendly warning because certain events or pairings have come from the latter books that some people may not have reached yet.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prince of Dragonstone**

**303AL**

It had been little over a year since Jon had last stepped in King's Landing and a little over two since the dragons landed in Westeros and his true parentage had been discovered. It had stunned him in the least to know that those he had thought were his half-siblings were actually his cousins and that he had the blood of the dragon in him. It seemed beyond imaginable.

For over two years now, Westeros had peace, well as much peace as it was ever going to have. Whilst his duty to the Night's Watch had stopped when his men mutinied against him and stabbed him many times, he had still been there to help fight against the Others, knowing the great threat they posed to the realm and he had an extra incentive when the dragons did come to help – Val was great with his child.

Val was his wife now, in all the ways that counted, and his aunt, Daenerys, the first of her name, accepted her as such. Daenerys had claimed the Iron Throne through her birthright and right of conquest. He had come to King's Landing with her, bringing Val and their newborn daughter suckling at her breast. His aunt then claimed him legitimate, though he would be second-in-line to the throne after his half-brother Aegon, who had been slightly livid at letting Daenerys take the crown and when she would not marry him. She told him it was pointless. She was barren she said after her first failed pregnancy to her first husband and the Targaryen line needed to continue through both of her nephews. She promised no heirs of her own body and this appeased Aegon though he had done nothing since to prolong the Targaryen line.

His half-brother was still unmarried while Jon ruled as Prince of Dragonstone, given to him by Daenerys who simply told him "_Aegon will be King one day, you will not. You need a Seat somewhere". _

Val grew accustomed to King's Landing and then Dragonstone quite rapidly though she was still Wildling to the core, something which their elder daughter had inherited. He thought it funny though at times, for all the times that Val said she was not a Princess up at the Wall, it had involuntarily made her one through his unknown birth.

Daella was their eldest and has two years old she was already a handful. She was always getting into trouble in Dragonstone and she was too good of a climber for one her age. She always seemed to be getting on to the top of the stone Dragon's at were filtered throughout the castle and while he would become very nervous for her safety and would climb up to get her down himself, Val simply laughed.

Sam had finished his training and had become a Maester, though instead of serving the Night's Watch, Jon had gotten him placed with him over at Dragonstone. He had of course brought Gilly with him and Val's nephew, Aemon, and another surprise, their own daughter who was a little older than Daella. Talla, who was named after Sam's sister, was much calmer than Daella and was frightened with heights and jumped at shadows. There was no doubt to who was her father. Gilly's son also resided with them, beinging brought South with Val on their initial trip. Val still affectionately called the four-year-old 'monster' but Gilly had named him Mance, in honour of the fallen King-beyond-the-wall.

The boys had become the best of friends as had the girls. It was common sight to see the girl's running around the Great Hall of the Stone Drum and throughout Aegon's gardens. The four children had another added to them when Val birthed their second daughter. They had not given her a name yet, she had only just had her first birthday and Val refused to do anything that wasn't Wildling when concerning this, much with Gilly's fervent encouragement.

That didn't mean though that hadn't discussed possibilities but nothing was decided yet.

Daella was very protective of her sister, especially for one her age. Thankfully, his second daughter was much calmer than the first and he hoped that she wouldn't be prone to climbing on top of everything though he was sure Daella was show her how.

He sometimes laughed when she saw his wife and daughters together for the three of them looked strikingly different. Daella was much more his side than hers, with thick curly black that knotted easily and she had the Stark look as well besides one thing, her violet eyes. When he noticed that her eyes were that colour he had been thankful to know his parentage otherwise he would have had many questions, even more so on their second. She was much more like Val in looks, she had her features and her blue eyes but she had the Targaryen trait of silver hair.

Both of his daughters would be very pretty when older, especially if their mother was anything to go by, and he was sure that he was going to hold off much male attention from them, not only for their beauty but for their title as Princesses as well.

But now his family of four were back in King's Landing. He had a seat on the Small Council ever since Daenerys had taken the Iron Throne but he had not exercised it fully. Daenerys had understood and she still did but she had requested that he come for a time and while he had come across a couple of times during the last year, he decided this time Val and the girls should come as well and stay a bit more permanently. Daenerys would be pleased; his Aunt had only seen the younger once since she was born when Daenerys came to visit but she had seen Daella many times, he had brought her over on one trip soon after her younger sister was born to give Val a break, and Daella had caused as much havoc in the Red Keep as she did on Dragonstone.

Daenerys adored her though and at this rate, it seemed that his daughter might be Queen one day, though that was not something he wished for her.

If only Aegon married...

Their chambers in the Red Keep where spacious and looked out onto Blackwater Bay. There was plenty of room for the four of them in their chambers and once they were settled, Jon was thankful for the quiet though, well as much quiet as having Daella around would allow though it didn't last long when his half-brother came bursting through the door.

Jon had gotten to know Aegon over the last couple of years and while his half-brother could be pompous and arrogant at times, Jon was sure that he would be a good King when the time came as long as he listened and headed to advice which was not something Aegon was terribly fond of doing.

"Brother," Aegon said jovially as he walked into the chambers. Daella squealed with delight. Aegon had been to Dragonstone many times in the last year and his elder daughter had grown quite fond of her Uncle, who was prone to giving her treats when out of Jon's eye range. He didn't want his daughter to be spoilt but he had a tough time controlling it when Aegon was around.

"How is the little Princess today," asked Aegon as he lifted Daella into his arms.

Daella smiled. "Good."

Aegon smiled in return. "Well that is indeed good." With Daella still in his arms he turned to address Val who was sitting with the younger in her lap. "And I hope you are well my good-sister."

Val nodded but Jon noticed the smirk across Val's face. Val was not overly fond of Aegon, even though she tried to be for his sake. His own self-invested belief that he was the perfect Prince infuriated Val to no end and she had stated that if he had been raised behind the wall, no man would have paid heed to him and he would have never gotten to be King up there, instead they would have fed him to wolves.

Jon had rolled as his eyes at that and he rolled his eyes inwardly at her now which he knew she knew. He knew Aegon didn't have much love for either though he at least pretended differently to her face. Daenerys and Val though got along quite well. Val saw Daenerys as a proper Queen, having fought and gained respect in her own right, not only for her birth like Aegon. Daenerys liked Val too and had no qualms about the fact that Jon was married to a Wildling. Jon had mentioned if it bothered her once and his aunt had shrugged and replied, "_I was married to a Khal of the Dothraki, I am in no place to complain."_

Aegon was sufficiently happy with Val's silence though and Jon was too for once, as usually Val would have snide remark to say. Jon did not want to start their stay with hostility.

"Our aunt requires your presence at dinner tonight. It shall be a private on with family though she says that your... charming wife can come along as well," Aegon told Jon whilst still holding Daella.

Val huffed beside him. "Funny thing that since I am family," she said muttered under her breath, enough for Jon to hear and smile a little.

"We shall be there as soon as the girl's are down for the night is there anything else brother?" Jon asked in reply.

Aegon shook his head. "Daenerys says there are important matters to discuss over dinner so that means it should be dull but nevertheless, I should be off now," he replied placing Daella back on the ground. "I shall see you all soon I suppose," he said before smiling curtly and leaving the room.

Val laughed once he left. "I still cannot believe that that man is your brother."

Jon smiled. "Only half and besides, we were raised differently. He has been pretending to be something he isn't his whole life and now can rejoice in the fact that everyone is happy to see that Rhaegar's baby prince was indeed not dead. I was raised in the North, believing I was someone else's son. I learnt to be a lot more humble about things."

Val smiled prettily at that before coming over and kissing him surprisingly tender for someone who always seemed to kiss more passionately. "I am glad for that."

And at that moment, Jon was glad for it too.

* * *

Dinner with his aunt, wife and brother had been pleasant enough. The meals were always much richer at court and his aunt had also inflected tastes of the Free Cities in her meals thanks to her time over there. It took some time to gain accustomed to the spices that both Daenerys and Aegon were so used to and he couldn't help but smile a litter when he noticed Val taking a sip of her drink after every taste. She much preferred the lemon cakes that they served later than the meals that Daenerys had served.

After the finished dinner they treated to Daenerys' solar. It was there that Daenerys brought up the matter that was to be discussed – Aegon's marriage.

Aegon sputtered out his drink when she said it and Jon knew that it took all of his strength and Val's to not laugh at him.

Daenerys shook her head at her nephew. "You were so eager to marry me when you came here when I wouldn't have it, for the sake of the family; you haven't even shown any interest in the other women that have come your way."

Aegon smiled. "What can I say – I must be waiting for the right one."

"Then we will be here for another one hundred years I am sure before you find the right one," replied Daenerys before sighing. "What about the Tyrell girl? The family helped us gain the Iron Throne and she is pretty."

Aegon chuffed. "They say she is cursed, three husbands, two dead and another dissolved. And besides, Dorne would hate us if I married her."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "But you are Dornish, well at least half. They will stay loyal because of that, like I can guarantee that North and Beyond-the-Wall will stay loyal because of Val and I and the children. The Westerlands are controlled by Tyrion, he is our aunt's hand and he won't allow them to rebel and I highly doubt that the Riverlands, the Vale of the Crownlands will, they are either ruled by children or are still too depleted after the War. The Tyrell's are still the only ones that might have cause to rebel, more so when you eventually take the crown, and in any case, Margaery has experience being a Queen."

"You did not mention the Iron Islands," Aegon replied smugly.

"What?" asked Jon confused.

"What if the Iron Islands wish to rebel against the crown? What will happen then when I am married to the Tyrells?"

Jon shook his head. "The rest of the realm will fight against them. I doubt Asha will be as stupid as to think to rebel. She bent the knee along with everyone else."

Daenerys smiled, hoping to appease her nephew to the idea. "You won't be able to please everyone Aegon. I know how much you want to but you can't. You have to learn that the hard way sometimes."

That seemed to make Aegon perk up to the idea, or so it seemed. It seemed like something had gone off in his head. "What if I marry one of each?" he stated.

Jon looked between his wife and his aunt, both who were confused with where this was heading. It was Daenerys who spoke. "Aegon, I don't think we understand your meaning."

Aegon smiled and stood as if he had the brightest idea. "What if I marry one a girl from each of the great houses? I know that it has not been done for many years but it is my right as a Targaryen to take as many wives as I wish."

Jon and Daenerys both looked at each other shocked and Val knocked him with her elbow into his chest to remind him to not think of it as his own right. He had been raised differently, he only needed one wife and he was well pleased with the one he had.

Aegon laughed then. "It is an ingenious idea, isn't it?"

He looked at them for approval but all of them looked shocked. "Aegon," Daenerys started. "It isn't Westerosi custom anymore to do that and besides, surely it will cause more havoc than it will not."

Aegon shook his head, determined with his plan. "No, it will keep them all in check, I am sure of it."

* * *

Val was brushing her hair when he fell down onto the bed. The night had been exhausting. They had tried to talk his brother out of his foolish plan. It was a disaster waiting to happen, even Jon could see that. Val finished brushing her long, blonde hair and then walked over to the bed, She laid down beside him and then leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Can you see now that your brother is insufferable?" she asked.

He groaned. "He is older than both Daenerys and I."

"That doesn't make him any wiser," she stated firmly, settling herself perfectly against his body. Jon always had a hard time sleeping when she wasn't here with him. Truthfully, without her lying beside him, he can hardly sleep at all.

He moves his hand through her golden hair that he has come to love so much. "I didn't say he was wise. I think he has a lot to learn. He has never had to rule over anything. Daenerys and I both have. It comes with experience, even if we both have made mistakes along the way. I do think this current plan of his is incredibly stupid however."

Val smiled. "I am glad you agree."

Jon laughed. "But he does need an heir so hopefully he chooses one wife and is done with it. I don't want to see our daughters with a crown on their head if I can help it."

Val smiled at that. She agreed that Daella and the little one should not become Queen. She may not have grown up in the Seven Kingdoms but she had learned about its troubles quickly and how being a King or Queen meant for unhappiness. Jon knew that she wanted the girls to be happy.

She bit her lip then, something she didn't regularly do. Jon raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"There is going to be another one."

"Another what?"

"Another baby."

Jon's eyes widened. He looked down to Val's stomach. He could notice the slight swell in her stomach and wondered why he didn't notice it before. Probably dealing with his brother and his climbing daughter where the reasons. He tentatively placed a hand over it.

"Are you determined to give me a child every year?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Val slapped him playfully on his chest. "Is it my fault that you keep spilling your seed inside me."

Jon laughed and then kissed her. When he was younger, he never would have dreamed of such happiness. To have a wife and a family. He didn't think he had enough words to express his gratitude to Val. She had to do a lot of convincing at first, his honour getting the best of him and while he was ever guilty when she was pregnant with Daella for having done that to her, Val had always waved it away though saying that if she didn't want the child she wouldn't be having the child. That hadn't stopped his guilt at the time but he couldn't feel guilty now, nor would he.

* * *

TBC.


	2. The Lord of Highgarden

_AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews. Just to answer a few questions, yes Arya will be in the story. I will try and explain the situation of all characters. Thanks for reading and I hope that you like the new chapter as well._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Lord of Highgarden**

**303 AL**

His wife had begun her labour pains a little over five hours ago and he was more than relieved to hear his child's cries enter the world. It would not be a long labour for Sansa and Willas was more than happy for that. She may have had the eternal strength of all the women in Westeros combined but she was still a woman and she was as fragile as any of them.

The attendants would not let him enter the birthing chamber until his wife had been properly attended to and so he managed to occupy his time in pacing back and forth a little outside the room. He could not do it for long and silently wished that he had invested in placing a chair outside of Sansa's chambers. His leg was constantly nagging at him and while it was somewhat subdued to the jubilation he was feeling at the fact that he was now a father to a child he had not yet seen it was still there.

_I may not be able to protect my family with a sword but I will protect them all the same._

When he is finally allowed into the room he is at awe at the sight in front of him. Sansa's hair is braided simply and even though she has just delivered a child she is as radiant as ever. _My Wolf In Highgarden_, he thinks to himself. Their child is in her arms and he feels that he has never seen Sansa so happy and he cannot help but feel happy at that. _Sansa deserves happiness. _

Sansa smiles sweetly over at him. "May I present our daughter?" she asks.

Willas smiles in return. "We have a daughter."

She nods her reply before focusing her eyes on their daughter once more. He makes his way over to the bed quietly and sits on the edge of the bed carefully as to not disturb Sansa or the child. Secretly relieved to be off of his leg, he cannot help but smile though at the sight of his little rose. She has the brown hair of a Tyrell but when she opens her eyes she has Sansa's eyes. _I will protect you little one, I will not let you be another Margaery._

Sansa takes her eyes off of their daughter for a moment to look at him. "Do you know what we should call her?" she asked.

Truthfully, Willas had no idea. They had only discussed the matter a few times but they had never settled on a name. "We could name her after your mother," he suggested.

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and then shook her head. "No," she said with a sad smile etched on her face. "That name is for Bran and Rickon's use and besides, I wish for our daughter to have a fresh start, to not be harrowed by the past."

Willas nodded. He couldn't agree more. This was a new time for them. The country was in peace, well in as much peace as it could be. There was no longer the fear of the White Walkers, the new Targaryen Prince and the men of the Night's Watch had seen to that.

"What of Jonquil?" he asked. It might have been in slight jest to Sansa and her mocking of those tales but he did like the name.

Sansa's eyes widened at the idea. "Yes," she said quietly before speaking up. "She will be a new Jonquil and may she find a Florian worthy of her."

* * *

It was late and while he had spent the rest of the day with Sansa and Jonquil he was more than happy to bring his tired frame to bed. It was appealing until he saw that Margaery was sitting on a chair within his chambers. He was sure that she would have been with Grandmother, talking about the baby or possibly a trivial matter.

He knew though that this was no meeting of congratulations from the way her lips were pouted together. "When were you to tell me about this?" she asked, holding up a small slip of parchment.

_The damned letter from King's Landing, _he thought to himself as he rubbed his hand over his face. He had forgotten about the letter from Prince Aegon. _I should have hidden that damned message; I should have given Margaery more of a challenge to find it._

"Sister," he said looking at her. "Could we not talk about this in the morning?"

She shook her head, her soft brown curls moving gracefully with the motion. "No because I know you, you will avoid seeing me and this shall never get resolved," she replied, patting the seat beside her. Willas resigned himself to the fact that sleep would take much longer if he did not let Margaery speak her mind now so he simply gave into her, sitting down in the seat beside her.

Margaery smiled. "I shall be Queen again it would seem."

Willas sighed. "The message only says that Aegon shall travel here in a moon's time, it does not say that you are becoming his wife, it simply states that he and my lady wife's cousin shall be travelling to Highgarden. It could simply be that Jon wishes to visit Sansa and our child and that Aegon wished to view Highgarden for himself."

"Or it could be that Aegon is to find a wife and what better wife could there be but a Tyrell," she replied smirking. His sister had way to much luck in gaining husbands that would be Kings and unfortunately for him, she seemed to like that. Father – no, their _late father_ – had instilled that in her. It had always been Mace Tyrell's desire to see his daughter as Queen and Margaery thought that was a splendid idea. His sister was not stupid, she had too much of their grandmother to ever be that but despite her experience in marriage, she was quite naive to it all. He did not want his only sister to be placed at risk again.

Margaery was correct though no matter how much Willas did not wish her to be. Jon had sent a raven earlier to Sansa. His wife had shared the information with her – Aegon wished to have a wife (or more so Daenerys wished him wed) and he had decided, with some convincing, that Margaery should be that one. He had also been forewarned that Aegon wished to take multiple wives though he may not immediately according to Jon.

Margaery did not know this detail and Willas doubted that his pride-driven sister would ever be okay with that.

"It may be that he wishes you to be his wife and future Queen but Margaery," he said, taking a hold of Margaery's plan. "Is this really what you wish? To be a Queen a fourth time, it will be dangerous and our family already has enemies even though father is no longer with us. It is my lady wife that keeps us safe thanks to her relationship with the Prince of Dragonstone."

He could see Margaery swallow. The death of their father was still a bitter topic of discussion for her. "Let me help share Sansa's burden, let me marry Aegon if he wishes it. You know our motto, _Growing Strong_ it says so let me help our family grow strong once more. If I can make Aegon love me and I know that I can, then our family will be as strong as ever, I will be a mother to a future King. Do not stand in my way brother.

Willas nodded. "I will not stand in your way."

* * *

_One month later..._

Commotion ensued once the Targaryen banners had been spotted. Willas decided to not go down just as yet. It would be a good half-hour before the party actually arrived inside the gates of Highgarden and he doubted his leg would be able to take such a long standing. Instead he watched as his wife was getting ready.

Sansa, despite her kindness towards her ladies, does not trust them. He knows that there are few people in the whole world that Sansa trusts and he is glad to be one of them. Her time as 'Alayne' though has helped her learn to prepare on her own and his is grateful for it as he doubts in the next few weeks that he shall have the chance to be alone with Sansa other than at night in their bed.

She finishes clasping the necklace around her slender neck and turns around to smile at him and he cannot help to smile back at her. She has made a quick recovery from the birth of their daughter but of course her body has changed but Willas does not mind it, he finds it a change for the better. Her hips and breasts are larger but her waist seems to be as slender as ever. He doubts that even Queen Daenerys is as beautiful as he wife.

She comes as sits gently on his lap, a trait that they are accustomed to ever since a few months after their marriage and she kisses him tenderly and wraps her arms his neck before she sighs. "I shall be glad to see Jon and the girls but I wish it was only them."

Willas nods. He would prefer that as well but both of them know why Aegon must come. "I agree but Aegon has decided to come and in his wisdom he shall court my sister and make her his wife. We may not be pleased with it but Margaery is and I promised her that I will not stand in her way. I can only protect her so much from her own folly."

Sansa smiles and gives him a small peck on the lips. "Then we shall endure I am sure."

"We must," he replies.

They both sigh. "I suppose that shall be here soon, we must greet them," says Sansa breaking the silence and lifting herself off of his lap. He misses the weight of her there but he agrees. It would not bode well if they were late to greet the Princes.

Both of them make it to the courtyard together. Jonquil remains inside with her nurse but Margaery is outside and is making quite a fuss about everything. She may not be the Lady of Highgarden but she is acting like one today and he feels no need to chide her. This is for her and he knows her, she would not wish to make a bad impression.

The half-brother Princes were the first to ride in, one dark and one white but both commanded attention though in different ways. Aegon was much more deliberate in his display. He looked like a true Targaryen and wished for everybody to know it whilst Jon looked like a Stark more than a Targaryen and he behaved as such as well.

Aegon and Jon both got off of their horses and made their way over. Both nodded to Willas before Jon went to Sansa. "Congratulations," Jon said as he hugged his once-sister-now-cousin. Sansa smiled her thanks. She had told Willas of the distant relationship they had as children in Winterfell but ever since the family had been reunited, they had a very good relationship.

Willas could see out of the corner of his eye Margaery straightening herself up on the other side of him so he resigned himself to the fact that it was now time to introduce Aegon to his little sister. "Your grace," Willas said, gaining Aegon's attention as Jon and Sansa talked about their daughters and news from Winterfell. "May I introduce my sister, Margaery."

Aegon flashed a charming smile to Margaery and he knew that Margaery would be smitten. She always fell for a pretty face. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Enchanted," he said causing Margaery to blush as pink as the pretty pink roses in the gardens.

"Thank you, your grace," replied Margaery. She was playing the innocent maid once again. "May I show you the gardens before we venture inside?"

Aegon nodded. "I would be delighted," he answered and they walked off though not without Aegon and Jon sharing a look.

Willas sighed. There must be more going on, and that going on was probably the multiple wives situations.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jon introduced his wife to them. He had met her once before at his wedding to Sansa. He had not really spoken to her then but he had a cordial enough relationship with Jon and if she was who he had picked he was sure she would be pleasant company.

"I see congratulations are in order," said Sansa, placing her hands on Val's belly. Willas knew that Val and Sansa had kept in contact over the years, Sansa determined to know her family well and since Val and Jon were together, they were family.

Val laughed. "Yes but I suppose it should be Jon you congratulate more than me. You know what bearing a child is like."

Sansa smiled at that. "Yes I do."

Jon's two daughters stood beside their mother quietly. The youngest looked shy as she looked up at Willas and Sansa but he could see the elder had a wild look in her eye. It must have been the Wildling blood in her.

Jon introduced them to the both of them. Daella was the oldest and the younger they had just started calling Alysanne. When looking at the two of them he couldn't help but think of his own daughter who was in the nursery. She would one day be this old and he doubted that he would ever be ready for that day. She was perfect staying just the way she was.

* * *

Sansa had taken the girls and Val back to the nursery while he had spoken to Jon in his own solar. Jon had explained much of what was happening at court in regards to Aegon and his marriage. Both Jon and Daenerys were convinced that Margaery would make a good wife for Aegon but both were not keen on the issue of multiple wives.

Willas agreed on that point. If Margaery would be Aegon's wife he would wish for her to be his only wife.

They decided to discuss more on the issue later for Jon was tired from his journey and wished for some rest before the feast that had been prepared in honour of the Targaryen party.

Willas took Jon to the nursery to collect his family and when they walked in Sansa was holding Alysanne to look over the cradle and Jonquil while Daella stood at the side on the tips of her toes. "She doesn't look like a Targaryen," commented Daella as she looked at her cousin.

Sansa laughed. "She is not a Targaryen; she is a Tyrell and a Stark."

Daella furrowed her eyes in thought. "Daddy is a Stark and a Targaryen."

Sansa nodded. "Yes he is."

Alysanne started squirming when she noticed their arrival in the room and this caught Sansa's attention away from Daella and Jonquil. She let Alysanne down he immediately ran over to her father. Jon picked up his youngest daughter and held her close to him. She definitely the most shy of the girls.

He only hoped that his daughter would have the same affection for him as she grew.

* * *

Willas is more than relieved when the feast is over and he is allowed to retire to bed. He collapses willingly on the bed, the pain in his leg slowly evaporating with each passing minute.

He notices that Sansa tries to stifle a laugh as she watches him in the reflection of the mirror. She is quick to change into her nightgown and then take out the pins that hold her perfect hair perfectly in place. "I see that you are glad the night is over," says Sansa with a smirk on her lips.

Willas groans and nods. "My sister was making a fool of herself, how could I not be glad that it is over?"

Sansa makes her way to their bed and sets herself underneath the covers beside him. He always sleeps easier when she is beside him and he knows that she sleeps better as well. It is rare for Sansa to have nightmares now but Willas knows that they still come every now and again. He knows that he will never truly understand what Sansa has gone through but he is determined everyday to show her that life is not so bad if you get to spend it with the right people.

She smiles slightly as she places her head on his chest. "She is trying to make him love her."

Willas snorts. "That obvious display of devotion towards him was probably not the way to do so."

"Aegon seemed to like it."

"Well then the Seven save my future nephews and nieces for they shall have two vain and prideful people for parents," he replies.

Sansa gently kisses him on the lips to quiet him. "Let them be. I think that this may be one marriage that may actually suit your sister. From what Jon says, Aegon is vain but he is also good to those he cares about. He will treat Margaery well if he does choose to marry her. Even Margaery deserves happiness."

He groans again. "I suppose you are right."

Sansa smiles. "I usually am."

* * *

TBC.


End file.
